


hands all over me

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny may be concussed and horny, but no body part can keep him from his captain duties (no matter how important both the head and penis may be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands all over me

**Author's Note:**

> set during tazer's 2011/2012 concussion  
> many thanks to amelia for her speedy title skills

 

 

Jonny may be concussed and horny, but no body part can keep him from his captain duties (no matter how important both the head and penis may be.)

He’s lying in bed with his TV on before a home game against the Canes of all people, because the stupid doctor wants him to “take it easy” and thinks the noise of the UC would be too much for his fragile little brain.

It doesn’t help Jonny’s mood that he hasn’t seen Kaner (or gotten off) in a week and half due to a long as shit road trip followed by a home game. The doctor wouldn’t let Jonny travel with the team, something about altitudes messing with his balance or some shit, so he’s just been sitting around his apartment, bored and alone.

Jonny really wants to punch his doctor in the face. He’d be so much happier waiting in the dressing room than being confined to his apartment. At least Jonny would be able to contribute from there, give his usual orders and advice even though he’s not playing. He’s pretty sure it would help the team as a whole, to have the usual routine, but whatever, doctor’s orders and all that. Jonny isn’t going to challenge someone who has spent that much time in school.

Since Jonny can’t actually be there to give his dressing room rally speech, he calls Kaner. He times it perfectly, when the guys will still be milling around and starting to get into the game mindset. It’s by far Jonny’s favorite time to give lectures.

Kaner answers on the second ring and puts Jonny on speaker immediately. “Hey, guys, Jonny’s on the phone,” Kaner yells. The chatter of voices quickly dies out, letting Jonny launch into his speech.

Since he hasn’t been around for practices, Jonny doesn’t really know what he should be saying, so he sticks with the usual shit like staying committed and following through with checks. It’s kind of hard for Jonny to focus on what he’s saying though, since all he can really think about is how much he wants to get off. He keeps it short, rattling off a few more lines of vague bullshit before wishing them all luck and telling Kaner to take him off speaker.

 “Whaddup,” Kaner says, like the idiot that he is. Jonny rolls his eyes, but doesn’t let Kaner’s ass-hattery distract from his original intention.

“I’m horny as fuck,” Jonny says.

Kaner groans and lowers his voice so the guys around him don’t hear. “No, don’t you dare go there right before a game, man. I am _so_ not popping a boner in my jock, especially not while staring at Eric Staal’s face.”

“Fuck you,” Jonny whines. “Fine, whatever. Just… come over after the game, okay?”

“Okay, later,” Kaner says.

“Kaner, wait,”

“Yeah?” Kaner sounds annoyed, which makes Jonny smile a little.

“Kick some ass,”

Jonny can hear Kaner’s smile when he says, “you know I will.”

Jonny hangs up and un-mutes the pre-game coverage. It’s boring, since he knows more than these people, so the TV doesn’t really distract Jonny from his dick. He’s so tempted to rub one out right then, but knows how much better it could be if he waits a few more hours. In a fit of frustration, Jonny covers his crotch with a pillow. Yeah, he’s more than his dick, take that.

The game (when it finally fucking starts) doesn’t help the problem. The Hawks win, which is good, but Kaner scores, and Jonny gets hard. Jonny angrily throws the pillow at the TV.

Jonny knows exactly how long Kaner’s post-game routine takes, so he knows there’s still quite a bit of time before Kaner will get to his place. Jonny is concussed and all, and figures that he might as well actually get that some of that doctor-recommended rest, so he decides that a power nap is in order.

He prepares himself proactively, because he’s responsible like that, stripping down and sprawling out on the bed. But then Jonny’s dick is basically staring at him, half-hard and tempting. With a groan, Jonny tugs his boxer-briefs back on before muting the post-game show and letting himself drift off.

The jingle of Kaner’s keys in the lock wakes Jonny a few hours later. He practically rips his boxer briefs off and arranges himself as seductively on the bed as he can. As an afterthought, Jonny gives his dick a few strokes, both because he thinks that full hardness would help the overall look, and because he really really wants to.

Kaner’s ranting about Jeff Skinner in Jonny’s living room, voice getting louder as he approaches the bedroom. When he opens the door, his sentence drops off and his mouth falls open. Jonny smirks.

“Dirty pool, Tazer,” Kaner says when he regains his ability to speak. “Dirty pool.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Jonny cocks one eyebrow.

Kaner doesn’t answer in words, but instead by pouncing on Jonny, immediately grinding down on him and shoving his tongue in Jonny’s mouth. Kaner’s suit pants drag against Jonny’s dick, and it sort of hurts, but its friction, so Jonny arches up into it anyway. He reaches down to grab at Kaner’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze while he’s at it.

“I think I might be overdressed,” Kaner grins. Jonny nods and tugs at Kaner’s belt. Together, they get Kaner naked in world-record time. Jonny would pause for congratulations if he wasn’t too far gone already.

“Great goal,” Jonny pants as Kaner moves down to mouth at his neck.

“Yeah, it was,” Kaner rests his chin on Jonny’s chest and grins cockily. “I bet you about creamed yourself when the goal light went off,”

“Nah, I was saving all my love for you, baby.” Jonny twists his hips to try and get some friction going against Kaner.

“Awww, how sweet,” Kaner leans up to kiss Jonny again. Jonny kisses back, although impatiently. He starts shoving at Kaner’s shoulders before Kaner can get any serious tongue action going. “Pushy tonight, are we?” Kaner teases, but breaks away from Jonny’s mouth and settles himself between his legs.

“It’s been two weeks,” Jonny reminds him.

“It’s been two weeks for me too, dumbass, but I can control myself like a mature adult,” Kaner says.

Jonny would roll his eyes but Kaner gets his mouth around Jonny’s dick the moment he finishes his sentence, and Jonny is a little busy digging his nails into Kaner’s bicep and trying not to come on the spot.

Kaner keeps his mouth still until Jonny calms down and loosens his grip on Kaner’s arm. He starts back up then, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down Jonny’s length.

“Fuck, Kaner,” Jonny gasps, anchoring his other hand in Kaner’s hair. He doesn’t try to guide Kaner’s head, just grounds himself in the curls.

Kaner swipes his tongue over the head of Jonny’s dick, and that’s it. Jonny tries to warn Kaner, but it turns into a strangled moan halfway through. Kaner throws an arm over his hips to keep Jonny from thrusting up into his throat.

Jonny comes for what feels like the exact length of time since he came last, and Kaner doesn’t budge. He swallows, something he doesn’t usually do, which probably only makes Jonny come harder, arching up off the bed. It’s like the tension from the past few weeks leaks out of Jonny, leaving a content sort of emptiness behind.

When he’s done, Jonny collapses, gasping for breath. He doesn’t notice that Kaner has moved until Jonny feels Kaner grinding against his side.

“You want…?” Jonny gestures vaguely.

“Nah, I got this,” Kaner assures him. Jonny doesn’t argue, since he can hardly think right now, much less assist in Kaner’s orgasm. He settles for trailing his fingers up and down Kaner’s spine, pressing down a little in places that Jonny knows will be tender from the game.

Jonny has no idea how much time has passed by the time Kaner is biting down on Jonny’s shoulder and coming between them. He knows that he should move and clean up, but Jonny can’t make himself care, not when he’s calm for the first time in too long.

Kaner takes the initiative, though only so much as leaning over Jonny to get some tissues from the bedside table. He takes care of most of the damage before nestling himself back into Jonny’s side.

“I’m glad you won,” Jonny says quietly, the words muffled a bit by Kaner’s hair.

“You mean _we_?” Kaner looks up. The complete honesty in Kaner’s eyes is something that Jonny sees so rarely, and has learned to appreciate.

“Yeah, Kaner.” Jonny smiles up at the ceiling and pulls Kaner tighter against him. “We.”

 

 

~fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated and encouraged ♥


End file.
